


Stress Relief

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the best way for all of them to destress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2011: gangbang. You have been warned.

Steve adjusts his weight as Lambders tugs the sheet around beneath him. “Good?” Lambders asks, and Steve lets himself go slack against the stack of bags they’ve propped him on.

“It’ll hold,” he says, confident in that. Shapiro is some sort of engineering genius, and Steve trusts that this impromptu bench-sling-bed mess he’s made will be fine. They’ve used less stable things for this, after all.

“I’ll leave you to get ready, then,” Lambders says, ducking out of the tent. Steve grins and grabs the lube, slicking up his fingers and leaning back. It’s not the greatest angle, but it doesn’t really need to be; he’s not trying to get himself off, just trying to open himself up a little. Or a lot, he thinks as he flexes his fingers, letting out a moan at the stretch and slide. He’s going to be sore tomorrow either way, but he’ll at least be able to walk if he gets enough prep in.

“You sound ready,” Creek says from outside the tent, and yeah, they’ve had a rough week. They all need this. No reason for them to be impatient, though, and definitely not a reason for Steve to not prep himself as thoroughly as he can.

“Give me a minute,” Steve gasps, curling his fingers and stroking his dick loosely with his other hand. “Or help. It’s your choice.”

The tent flap opens and Creek enters, dropping to his knees next to Steve. “I choose help,” he grins, lubing up his fingers and pulling Steve’s hand away from his hole. “It’ll be faster this way,” he adds, and then he’s pushing three fingers in, pumping and twisting efficiently, and Steve lets his head thunk back against the makeshift bench.

“You good?” Creek asks a few minutes later, and Steve just nods, already sort of humming with everything, Creek’s fingers and his own hand on his dick and the knowledge of what’s coming. Creek helps Steve turn, settle over the bench, and Steve hears the condom packet tear open a few seconds later. Creek’s hands find his hips after that, and Steve moans as Creek pushes in.

DeStasi sticks his head in a minute later. “You started without us,” he complains, and Steve watches as he walks in. The other guys follow suit, and soon they’re all crowded in Steve’s tent, watching as Creek buries himself in Steve again and again.

“Fuck waiting,” Gutierrez says after a minute, walking up to Steve’s head and putting his fingers in Steve’s hair. “You good with sucking tonight, McGarrett?”

“Sure,” Steve gasps out, opening his mouth as Gutierrez unzips and gets himself out. He’s got a good cock for sucking, thick and long without being too much, so Steve swirls his tongue and sucks and scrapes his teeth lightly along the bottom. Creek takes care of the rest; he’s pounding in hard now, moving Steve’s entire body back and forth as he goes.

Creek comes a few minutes later, groaning as he slams his hips in and circles them. He’s barely stepped away before Shapiro is moving into position, sliding in easily. He’s slower than Creek, smoother; it’s nice to have him second, Steve thinks dizzily as Gutierrez shoves in deep. It doesn’t hurt that Shapiro takes Steve’s dick in his fist while he’s moving, either, and when he twists his wrist and angles up to hit just the right spot, Steve moans around the cock in his mouth and comes against the sheet beneath him.

“Christ,” Gutierrez moans, pulling half out and wrenching his fingers in Steve’s hair. Steve sucks a little lazily and hums a little, and Gutierrez pumps a few more times and shoots. Steve’s never really been a swallower, and he tries to move his mouth to the side and spit it out, but the motion’s a little too much right now, so some of it ends up dripping down his chin.

“Fucking hell,” Lambders says, elbowing Gutierrez out of the way and swiping at Steve’s mouth with his thumb. “You look like a whore, McGarrett.”

Steve just snorts and nudges his face against the bulge in Lambders’ pants, which makes Lambders laugh. “Point taken, I guess.”

It’s a haze for a while; Lambders comes in his mouth before Shapiro finishes up, but DeStasi gestures Creek towards Steve’s mouth instead of taking his turn there. He slides in behind after Shapiro finally finishes, and he’s rougher, harder, but Steve’s pretty loose by now, so it’s all just this buzz in his head and his body. He hums around Creek’s dick as DeStasi goes for it, hitting him in just the right place with ridiculous precision, and he feels his own dick twitching, slowly filling again. DeStasi strokes him in time with his thrusts, and Steve comes this time with a sigh, letting his eyes fall closed as DeStasi fucks him through it.

They keep going for a while, and Steve loses track of who’s where. He knows that Lambders gets behind him at some point, because his cock is thicker than the others’, and Steve can feel himself stretching just that little bit wider; besides that, though, he kind of floats through it, opening his mouth and keeping his legs spread and riding the high that comes from being well and truly fucked. Steve gets hard again at some point but can’t muster up the energy to do anything about it; someone strokes him through it and he feels the release skirt the line between pleasure and pain. He’s pretty much got nothing left, but his bleary view of the tent reveals that everyone else looks pretty wiped out, too, so Steve clenches weakly around whoever’s still thrusting into him – Gutierrez, he thinks, because he’s pretty sure he can see everyone else – and sighs when he feels the man pull out and rub across his back instead.

“Okay, McGarrett, we’re done for tonight,” Lambders says right into Steve’s ear, and Steve nods sloppily, trying to help as Lambders wipes him up. He’s got some sort of cream that he pushes inside, and it’s cool and soothing and Steve knows he’ll be grateful for it in the morning, but right now he can’t do much more than grin at Lambders as he and Shapiro get him up and across the tent to his bedroll.

“Thanks,” he slurs as they go to duck out of the tent, and he sees them shoot each other amused smiles but can’t figure out why. He decides that he’s really well past caring, anyway, and lets his eyes slip closed.

Steve is just glad they’re on a two-day stand down. He’s pretty sure that prep or no, he’s not going to be able to walk tomorrow.


End file.
